You're in the arms of the angel
by Octomaru
Summary: For I am you're angel. I am here to protect you from the dangers that lurk in the shadows. Certain people are after Gaara and Sakura was sent to protect him. GaarxSaku. Character death.


**You're in the arms of the angel**

I do not own Naruto.

-Octomaru

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter one

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soft moans echoed inside his skull. Pain that was once banished from his body, had taken over. Thoughts swirled through his mind. Why did he feel like this? How did it happen? Did he do it or was it someone else's doing? He panicked. Where was he? His muscles stiffened and pain erupted from his joints. Soft moans left his mouth and he then relaxed. He carefully opened one of his eyes. White. Why did he see white? "Am I blind?!" he thought. His eye adjusted and he saw a lamp above his head. "Oh, only the light in my eye." he calmed down. His eye moved as far as it could go without moving his head. He saw two figures out of the corner of his eye. He moaned and grunted.

"Gaara!" a feminine voice yelled. "Are you alright?!"

He moaned once again in response. He saw the two figures above him. Gaara coughed.

"Temari? Kankuro?" he groaned. Smiles lit up on both faces.

"Gaara, do you remember what happened?" Kankuro asked calmly to him. Gaara shook his head and opened his other eye. Silence filled the room.

"You know..." Gaara began "If you guys weren't my siblings, I would have been long dead by now."

Temari and Kankuro smiled at him and each gave him a hug.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The pink haired girl tapped her fingers against the hard oak desk. She sighed and switched positions in her seat. She silently waited for her instructor to arrive. The door opened and the girl brought her attention to the man standing in the doorway.

"Sakura, you're here." the man greeted the girl. She smiled and watched him advance towards the desk.

"I need you to do something for me Sakura." the man looked into her eyes. "Another errand?" she thought.

"Please pay attention Sakura, this is important." he told her quietly. Sakura advanced her gaze back to the man.

"I am giving you you're first mission Sakura." he smiled. Sakura's eyes still baring down on the man.

"This young man..."he paused. "People are out to get him Sakura..." Sakura nodded.

"I need you to protect him." he said. A small smile formed on her face. "Please go into details." she told him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara huffed as Kankuro helped him into the car. He muttered a thanks and Kankuro shut the door. Temari and Kankuro loaded Gaara's things into the car and left for their home. The communicated a little to each other, but other than that, Gaara wasn't in the mood to talk at the moment. He stared outside of his window at the passing trees. Soon they arrived at the house and they helped Gaara to his bedroom. He laid there, staring at the ceiling. Why was he always the one to get beaten? He didn't really socialize with others so he doubted that he had ever offended anyone by his words. He was scared. Not for his life but for his siblings. What if his attackers decided to beat them? He then decided that he wouldn't let that happen. He would protect them. He shook his head. How could he protect them, when he couldn't defend himself? He grew annoyed at the fact that he might cause them pain. He thought that he should rest if her wanted to recover faster. With that, he nodded off to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few weeks later, Gaara was walking around the cities alleyways. He knew that he shouldn't be walking around alone but he liked to have sometime to think about things. He walked into a nearby park and sat on a bench and buried his face in his hands. He felt something. A presence. He grew panicked but did not show it. He peered from his hands and glanced the direction of the person. He slowly stood from the bench and and left. The person was following him. He picked up the pace a bit but the person continued behind him. He turned sharply into an alleyway and ran. He looked behind himself to see if the person was following him. No one was there. Gaara stopped to catch his breathe. Suddenly a garbage can lid flew at his head. He ducked and the lid went by his head, barley missing.

"Look at what we got here" a voice said. Gaara froze. He was scared once again. Men began to pour out of the shadows, surrounding him. The advanced towards Gaara, but Gaara didn't show his fear. Suddenly Gaara tore though the man and ran out of the alleyway. Shouts could be heard behind him. The men chased Gaara down another alleyway. He reached the end of the alleyway. He was trapped. There was no way he could climb over a giant brick wall. The men poured into the alleyway. The carried bats and poles.

"You think you could leave with saying goodbye?" a giant man growled. Gaara snapped his eyes shut when the men advanced towards him. He waited for the beating but nothing happened. He cracked open his eye a tiny bit. He saw someone in front of him. Who was it? He opened his eyes and saw someone blocking the men from him. A man walked towards her but she didn't back down.

"I've never hurt a woman before..."the man trailed off. "And I won't today." The girl snickered at the man. He then pointed towards Gaara with a pole.

"You got lucky today." he laughed and left the alleyway. Once the men were gone, the girl walked towards me slowly. She bent down in front of me.

"T-thank you." I managed to get out. She smiled and lifted me off of the ground.

"What's your name?" she asked firmly. I looked at her.

"Gaara, yourself?"he replied. She smirked.

"Sakura." she held out her hand. He took her hand and shook it.

"Thank you Sakura."


End file.
